


同居三十题Cohabitation 30 questions

by CCCCirrus



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCirrus/pseuds/CCCCirrus
Summary: 葱桶的同居三十题有灵感就会写，没有灵感就不写。太over的不写。禁止上升真人！禁止上升真人！禁止上升真人！脑洞大开的结果，ooc都是我的锅想要玩梗的产物，超短，短到炸裂请勿当真，有脑洞就会更





	同居三十题Cohabitation 30 questions

01相拥入眠  
02一同外出购物  
比完赛，韩聪觉得终于能松一口气了。尤其是拿了世界冠军了，更加是松了一口气，于是跟隋文静一起去逛街了。  
隋文静记得，韩聪这么多年都没有给她送过礼物的。  
韩聪也记得的。  
所以当隋文静跟韩聪说：“上回咱说好的……”话刚刚说到一半的时候，韩聪就知道要送些什么给她了。  
“行啊，咱去挑呗。”韩聪脑袋里在快速筛选着送什么比较合适。口红？不，她已经有很多了。衣服？韩聪还是相信隋文静的审美的。还不能送高跟鞋，那送啥好呢？韩聪在筛选了二十秒“送什么给女士才会既让她开心又不会让她多想”之后，选择了拉着隋文静去看包包。  
韩聪送了个包包，隋文静对此还是很满意的。这么多年了她终于收到了韩聪送的礼物，内心还是很高兴的。不过，就像所有的女生一样，觉得男生送礼物，肯定是有些名堂的。于是她问了一个问题。  
“这有什么名堂吗？”  
“包……包治百病？”韩聪被自己的机智惊呆了。  
隋文静觉得自己的舞伴是真的很体贴她的身体状况。  
03半夜一起看恐怖电影  
身为一个追求刺激的女人，隋文静想看恐怖片了，而且，她觉得在晚上看恐怖片会比较过瘾。  
韩聪是想极力地推掉陪隋文静看恐怖片的这种事情的。但是耐不住隋文静软磨硬泡，还是答应了陪她看恐怖电影这种事情。不过他想不明白平常天不怕地不怕，觉得玩索道比托举还要爽的女汉子隋文静为什么要他陪她看恐怖电影。  
不过等到了深夜，他就明白了。  
隋文静选择了看《山村老尸》。仿佛生怕get不到恐怖电影里恐怖的点，隋文静抛弃了欧美式恐怖的恐怖电影，选择了更加有情感共鸣的中国电影，好像就是怕不够刺激。  
“听说这个是很多人的童年阴影。”隋文静只是觉得既然要看就要来点刺激的。  
虽然听不懂粤语，但是有字幕，也妨碍不了理解对白了。韩聪自己先想做点心理建防，所以先上网搜了一下这部恐怖片，看到知乎上的回答居然没人贴图，就开始有些慌了，然而身为大哥哥，他觉得，他绝对不能慌。于是他选择无视电影配乐，一遍又一遍地在脑海里给恐怖片配上《两只老虎》。十一点开始看的电影，半夜结束，他觉得这样是不是太刺激了点。  
隋文静看电影是不喜欢吭声的，似乎是怕打乱电影的氛围。于是在电影里那些诡异的事情开始发生的时候，韩聪开始感觉隋文静向他靠过来了。一开始只是头靠着韩聪的肩膀，伴着楚人美的故事渐渐展开，慢慢演变成直接拉着韩聪的手圈住自己。  
韩聪当然清楚这是隋文静在寻求安全感的表现了，赶紧调整好心态安安静静地靠在沙发上，抱着隋文静，一边摸着她的头，就像哄小孩子一样。  
客厅里的钟敲了十二下，隋文静越来越慌，干脆转过头去，靠在韩聪的胸口上，只听声音了。  
好不容易终于看完了，韩聪低头看了看怀里的隋文静，眼睛正闭着。环顾四周，韩聪本来还有点浸染在电影渲染的氛围里，内心还是有点慌的，但是看着怀里的隋文静，他便一下子从那种氛围里走出来了。  
“该让她回房间里睡了。”虽然托举练得再多，韩聪的动作还是有些大，隋文静还是醒了。她挣扎着从韩聪的怀里坐了起来。  
“放完了，行，回去睡觉。”隋文静一边拿遥控关了电视，喝了一口茶几上的水，下意识地拉着韩聪的手，走回自己的房间。  
当然，看完了恐怖电影，韩聪等隋文静睡着之后从她房间里出来，看着安静漆黑的客厅还是觉得后脊发凉的。  
04一方的起床气  
韩聪自己是觉得他没什么起床气的。但他没有起床气不代表他的搭档就没有起床气。  
大约那天又有人来药检了，这回换着，先来敲了韩聪的门。他看了一下钟，五点半，但也只好挣扎着起来了。他的采样结束了以后，工作人员便叫他去叫隋文静起来。所以，他去敲了隋文静的门。  
那天隋文静睡得有点死，韩聪敲了三分钟都没人应，便自作主张开门去叫她起来。门没锁，但韩聪考虑到这回来的是个男的工作人员，就没让工作人员进隋文静的房间。虽然韩聪也是男的，但是毕竟是搭档了这么多年的舞伴，韩聪觉得隋文静不会介意的。  
然而隋文静此刻正在梦里，正在跟男神dating。  
韩聪毫不留情地摇醒了隋文静。然后收到了隋文静用力扔过来的抱枕。  
“你干啥呢！！！我梦到刘昊然了！！！”隋文静拿着抱枕使劲抽韩聪，带着明显的起床气。  
“等一下，先别闹了，叫你药检呢。”韩聪一边格挡着一边说。  
“那你赶紧出去，我要换衣服。”隋文静当然不可能穿着睡衣见工作人员的。韩聪默默地退出了隋文静的房间，看到门外的工作人员略带戏谑的表情，心情复杂。  
“我不就叫醒她了嘛，怎么就生气了。”韩聪非常的不理解。  
他当然理解不了正在跟男神约会的隋文静被摇醒的那一瞬间看到韩聪的脸的时候的那种巨大的失落感和惊悚感啊。  
“脸太黑。”隋文静这么觉得。  
05做饭  
隋文静想吃红烧日本豆腐。  
“行啊，我给你做，咱今晚就吃红烧日本豆腐呗。”韩聪回了隋文静这一句。  
老父亲做饭给大闺女吃，大闺女当然是很开心啊。隋文静当然是要在家里等着老父亲做好饭菜了。  
韩聪买好了材料，回家了就在厨房捣腾起来。而隋文静则在客厅里看着书等着饭做好了美美地吃一顿。  
在电饭锅里下好了米，日本豆腐切块，裹上蛋清生粉，过油，黄黄软软的日本豆腐外面迅速裹上了一层脆脆的皮。厨房里腾起的烟火气飘到了客厅，隋文静闻着这种油炸食品的味道感觉非常的过瘾，毕竟很久都不吃油炸食品了，她顺着油味走到厨房门口，把厨房门拉开了一条缝，探了个头进去看看韩聪做饭做好了没。  
“好了没啊？我好饿啊……”隋文静在门边探出个脑袋来撒娇了。  
韩聪用余光瞄了一眼，挺可爱的，便回了一句：“很快啊，马上就好了。”  
顺便手一抖，往刚刚调了的酱料里加了点醋。韩聪大约是忘了，隋文静想吃的是红烧日本豆腐。  
等韩聪把酱汁倒进锅里的时候，厨房里升起了一股淡淡的酸味，他也丝毫没有觉得不对。这时候隋文静已经把熟了的米饭盛好了，筷子都拿好了，坐在饭桌边等韩聪把菜端出来。  
“嗯？？？”隋文静闻到了淡淡的酸味。“韩聪哥这是干啥了？”  
当然，等韩聪把那盘带着淡淡酸味的日本豆腐端出来的时候她就明白了。  
“这是鱼香日本豆腐吧。你想吃鱼香的就早说嘛。”隋文静一边笑一边夹起了泡在油里的鱼香日本豆腐。  
“要不你下次给我做？”韩聪笑着反问隋文静。  
“我拒绝。”隋文静心想，她的饭菜要做给她喜欢的人吃。  
06大扫除  
韩聪想起家里好像挺久没有打扫过卫生了。尤其是出去编舞了一段时间，一回家里，迎接他和隋文静的便是家中薄薄的积尘。  
韩聪摸了摸桌子上的灰，淡淡地跟隋文静说：“小隋，咱打扫一下家里再整理行李吧。”  
隋文静当然也是看这积尘不顺眼的，小仙女怎么可能睡在有积尘的床上呢？所以她也答应了打扫卫生。  
隋文静第一时间想到的是要晒被子，所以她先擦了擦阳台的栏杆，便回自己房间把被子搬出来。韩聪则选择先拿起扫把打扫客厅。  
韩聪才刚刚开始扫地，他就看见隋文静抱着大坨被子从她房间里走出来。可能被子有点大坨，隋文静有点看不着路，侧着身子想看看前方的路，却没想到手上突然一轻。  
“这个还是我来吧。”韩聪比隋文静高，把被子一把抱了起来，走到阳台上把被子摊开晒上，动作一气呵成。  
隋文静觉得她还是去扫地比较好，毕竟她肯定够得到，还不会担心看不到路。  
韩聪也把自己的被子拿出来晒着，然后洗了条毛巾想着来擦沙发。  
“我刚刚才擦过的，别擦了。”隋文静的这话说的，韩聪只好去拿个拖把来拖地。  
“我刚刚扫完，这不拖着呢。”隋文静觉得韩聪是不是有点对不住他的名字。  
韩聪觉得他这搭档家务业务水平真是可以的。所以……他只好去做饭了？  
07浏览过去的相片  
这天隋文静收到了一个包裹，她打开一看，是冰迷做的纪念册。  
“这是啥呀？”隋文静端详着手里的这本册子。  
封面是某次他俩表演图兰朵的图片，还写着“2018.04.09”，看样子是他俩搭手11周年的纪念册。  
翻开纪念册，内页有他们的视频被po到外网的截图，下边都是外网粉丝对他们的视频的评论。  
“哈哈有意思。”看着外国粉丝（船员）们的评论，隋文静觉得非常的好玩。  
精选的留言当然是非常的可爱和暖心了。  
08吐槽对方的生活习惯  
韩聪觉得隋文静的生活习惯没什么好吐槽的，隋文静也是这么觉得的。（老铁，不揭短）  
09相隔两地的电话  
“喂？韩聪哥？咋了啊？”离韩聪有一千公里的隋文静一头雾水地接起了电话，心想，韩聪平日也不给她打电话，今天突然来一通电话确实是一头雾水的。  
“没咋了啊，想你了呗。”韩聪远在南京，实在是空虚寂寞冷才给她打了一通电话的。  
韩聪这话激起了隋文静一阵恶寒。  
“咦惹……你怎么这么肉麻啊。这才一天多没见呢。”隋文静看着微博上韩聪的活动视频笑着说。  
明明韩聪才是那个空巢老葱啊。  
10早安吻  
不存在的10  
11替对方挑衣服  
隋文静知道，即使她给韩聪挑衣服，韩聪也不会接受的。  
没错，老干部就是这么的自主。即使明明两个人品味差不多的，他还是喜欢自己选，就像他的考斯藤，隋文静给的意见，他也是不会听的。  
12讨论关于宠物的话题  
韩聪对花粉还有动物毛之类过敏的事情好像大家都知道的。不过这仿佛并不影响他喜欢小动物，尤其是长得可爱的小动物。  
于是在某天隋文静去撸完猫并且给他发了一堆图之后，他觉得，他想养猫了。  
不过等他跟隋文静说出：“我想养猫了。”这句话的时候，迎接他的是一个大大的白眼。毕竟之前隋文静考虑到韩聪有过敏症，努力放弃了养狗这个想法。  
“你这不找虐嘛。”隋文静回了一句。内心把韩聪的咳嗽声重放了无数遍之后继续抛出了一句：“你对这些过敏，真不要你这鼻子啊。”  
虽然韩聪听了这话感觉心里很暖，但他还是想养猫的。所以，他决定使用激将法。  
“要不我养你这只猫？”没错，某葱就是日常炒西皮。  
“你可拉倒吧，好肉麻啊。鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”隋文静听着这话吓得哆嗦，并且给韩聪抛去了一个大大的白眼。  
“我知道你之前想养狗……”  
“不行！要是养了，你整天咳嗽，你的肺不要了？！”隋文静觉得她绝对不能让步的，毕竟这关乎到他的身体健康，这种事情还是要三思的。  
韩聪听到隋文静说的不行，也就知道她不会让步的，只好作罢。  
不然，要是点着了火药桶，这个世界怕是要崩塌的。  
13一方卧病在床  
“啊……好累啊……韩聪哥，我好像发烧了……”隋文静躺在床上对着站在床边的韩聪说。  
韩聪伸出手去摸了摸她的额头，确实挺烫的，看着隋文静红扑扑的脸，躺在床上有气无力的样子，看样子是真的发烧了，于是跨出步子去拿体温计。  
“你是不是又要长高了？”韩聪拿了酒精擦了擦体温计的头，又甩了几下，看着水银柱没超过最低刻度线了便把体温计塞到了隋文静的嘴里。  
隋文静嘟囔着嘴想说啥，但是正在测体温的她也不敢开口说话。  
“等会就好了啊。”韩聪一边跟隋文静说着一边去翻出了队医以前给他俩开用来镇宅的退烧药，而后又去倒了一杯温开水。趁着隋文静测体温之际，还去取了个冰袋。  
“你说你，你要长高没关系，你别长胖啊。”韩聪掐着时间取了温度计，看着体温计上显示的38.5℃。  
“哎呀刚刚好能吃退烧药。”韩聪拿了一颗退烧药给隋文静，示意她赶紧吃，顺手把冰袋放到了隋文静头上。  
“你要嫌我重你就该多练力量。”隋文静吞了一颗退烧药后扶着冰凉凉的冰袋继续躺在床上等退烧。  
“隋姐，你就可怜可怜我的老腰吧。”韩聪表情扭曲地说。  
14午睡  
“小隋你昨晚是不是又熬夜了？”韩聪看着隋文静的熊猫眼和大大的眼袋，忍不住发出了疑问。  
“呵呵……就电影看到有点晚……被你说的我还真有点困了。”隋文静打了个哈欠。  
“那你去睡个觉吧，补充点精神，下午还要训练呢。”他俩向来没有午睡习惯，然而隋文静确实感到一丝倦意，又有韩聪的允许，便高兴地接受了这个提议。  
“可这哪有地方睡觉啊。”隋文静环顾冰场，这里并没有床。  
“睡那呗。”韩聪指了指场边的长椅。  
“冷啊。”隋文静反驳道。  
“你盖着我的衣服，你就不会着凉了。”韩聪伸手递给了她一件长袖风衣。  
15帮对方吹头发  
“哎呀韩聪哥你的头发怎么这么凌乱！我帮你吹个帅气的大背头吧。”隋文静拿着风筒说。  
16出浴后的怦然心跳  
“小隋，你好了没啊？这都快十点了！”韩聪拿着衣服等在浴室外已经半个小时了，身上的汗也差不多快干透了，正等着睡觉，然而他还没有洗澡。  
“诶！快好了。”浴室里传来隋文静的回答。  
等待的每一分每一秒对于等待的人来说都是漫长的。于是在韩聪又等了三分钟之后，韩聪走到了浴室门口，直挺挺地站在那。  
于是隋文静从浴室里一出来便撞了个满怀。头撞到了韩聪地胸肌上又被反弹开，还没来得及喊一声便开始顺着惯性往后倒了。  
韩聪看着隋文静从浴室里出来没有看路就撞到了他的胸口上，眼看就要倒了。  
作为一个优秀的双人滑男伴，韩聪下意识伸出手去搂住了隋文静的腰，顺势往自己怀里带。  
隋文静还没反应过来，头已经稳稳的靠在了韩聪的胸肌上，背后被韩聪的大手稳着，总算是站稳了。  
她这才发现，大概是因为穿着被汗浸透的衣服实在难受吧，韩聪没有穿上衣，她的头靠在韩聪的胸前，呼吸着扑面而来的男性气息，不禁红了耳朵，即便是已经隔着她薄薄的睡衣，她也感觉到身边的空气正在变热。  
“站稳了吗？下次开门前先看看路啊。”韩聪适时放开了她，于是微热的空气成了和煦的春风，吹进了她的心里。  
“有他真好。”  
17庆祝某个纪念日  
“哈哈哈哈韩聪哥你居然记得今天是我俩搭手的11周年纪念日。”隋文静看着韩聪发的微博，发出了杠铃般的笑声。  
“粉丝群里一大早就开始炸了，怎么能记不得。”韩聪心里想着。  
“嗯啊。那今天我俩吃点好的吧。”隋文静看着韩聪说。  
18接对方回家  
“小隋你到哪了啊？”  
“快到啦快到啦！”脚伤刚好的隋文静已经压抑不住回归冰场的兴奋了。  
“得，我接你回家。”  
19 离家出走  
“喂？平时又不见你这么关心我！”  
“是是是！小隋，我错了还不行么你快回来吧！”  
“你可打住啊。这歉道得也忒没诚意了，也没个礼物啥的。”  
“明天就给你去买包好不好？！快回来吧现在很晚了。”  
“这还差不多。”隋文静嘟囔了这句之后心满意足地回了韩聪的消息。  
“小隋你在哪啊？我去接你。”  
“门口的公交站。快来，冷死了。”  
20 一个惊喜  
“小隋，生日快乐！”韩聪不知道从哪里掏出了一支金色外壳的口红递给了坐在他身边的隋文静。  
“哎呀你这怎么突然整出这么一出？”隋文静抬头看了一眼客厅里的挂钟，正整整的十二点。“难怪今天晚上非要拉着我陪你熬夜！不过看在你记得我的生日还送我口红的份上，我就先放过你。”隋文静笑着说，一边拧开了口红开始试色。  
“那是，你可是小仙女，可不敢不记得你生日啊。”韩聪看着隋文静可爱的笑容，忍不住揉了揉隋文静柔软的短发。  
“不过……韩聪哥……这口红怎么看着有点眼熟啊……”隋文静想了想，脸好像有些泛红了。  
21 屋顶上看星星  
“韩聪哥你又说今天晚上有流星雨，这都快十二点了我还一颗都没见着呢。”隋文静身边一样跟她躺在屋顶上的韩聪说。  
“看流星雨可急不得，你要是觉得无聊就先看看银河，这要回北京可就见不着了。”韩聪一边说着，一边掏出了手机，打开了之前下好的星图软件。  
“来，我教你认星星呗……”韩聪举着手机给隋文静演示怎么找星星。  
“诶？那你给我找找牛郎星跟织女星在哪？”隋文静盯着韩聪的手机屏幕，看着韩聪移动手机。  
“欸！找到了。”韩聪指了指天空中两颗明亮的光点。  
“还真是隔着银河啊。”隋文静望向那两个光点。  
“可不是嘛。”韩聪也盯着天空中那两颗明亮的光点，一边在脑海里过了一遍牛郎织女的故事。  
“韩聪哥你知道牛郎织女的故事吗？”隋文静想着，他应该是知道的。  
“嗯。”韩聪轻轻地回应了隋文静的疑问。  
“过了今年生日以后，我有的时候在想，爱情是啥？”  
“心动的感觉。”  
“心动的感觉是啥？”隋文静表示她是真的没有谈过恋爱，更不清楚什么是心动。  
“你想知道？”韩聪转过头去看着隋文静，她正盯着天空。  
“也许就像这样？”  
韩聪忽然地握住了隋文静的手。  
“这是啥意思？咱俩都拉手多少年了。”隋文静被韩聪吓了一跳，有些惊慌失措。那种感觉就像是他的手忽然带电，然后只要碰到她的手，她就会被电到，心跳也开始加速。  
“你有些紧张。是不是感觉心跳变快了？”韩聪感觉到手中的小手有些发紧，还开始有些发烫了。  
“这怎么啥也瞒不过你啊。”  
“看来别人说的，天天做亲密的动作所以对牵手这种早就没感觉之类的话是骗人的。”韩聪开始感觉到身边的隋文静开始调整呼吸了。  
“我现在不想想那么多了。”隋文静正想从韩聪的手里挣脱开，韩聪便轻轻地放开了她的手。  
隋文静控制住她的身体不转过去看他，这时，天空中忽然多出了一道亮痕，一颗闪亮的流星划过了夜空，但还没落地，那个闪亮的核心便在空中炸裂开来，散出了金黄的光。  
“这是火流星！真是走运了能碰到这个。”韩聪在她耳边补充着。  
“还有呢，你咋不许愿？”韩聪看着身边呆住了的隋文静，禁不住想逗她。  
他看见隋文静好像忽然被惊醒了一样，闭上了双眼，双手合在了胸前。  
隔了一会儿，隋文静便睁开了眼，松开了手。忽然，她感觉到韩聪的一只手正拉着她的手，然后另外一只手引导着她的头，迫着她必须跟他对视。  
“许的什么愿？”借着星光，韩聪的脸只显出了些轮廓，但是眼睛依旧在反射着周围的光，随着他眨眼的频率闪烁着。  
“我希望我俩都能好好的。”隋文静看着韩聪的眼睛，似乎是多了些以前没有的期待。  
“没了？”  
“嗯，没了。愿望说出来就不灵了哈哈哈。韩聪哥我俩下去吧，这都看到流星了，明天还要训练呢。”  
“你是不是傻了啊？Lori说了，明天休息。”  
“太晚了，有点冷，回去有被子好好睡一觉嘛。”隋文静跟韩聪撒娇以往并不是常见的，然而韩聪听了这话，开始有感觉以后会经常看到她撒娇。  
“得，下去吧。”  
韩聪在收拾好地上的防潮垫之后轻轻地握住了身边等他收拾的隋文静的手。  
“你也知道天太晚了，跟着我走吧。”他便牵着她回屋子里了。  
22一场飞来横祸  
（不写这个。）  
23讨论关于孩子的话题  
“小隋，你喜不喜欢小孩子？”韩聪忽然饶有兴致地问。  
“喜欢啊。”  
“那你以后想生多少个小孩？”  
“你可打住啊，这问题也太私人了吧韩聪哥，你能不能收起你的八卦心。我连男朋友都没有，要生孩子也是得结婚之后再说吧。再说了，我想生就生。”  
隋文静给韩聪翻了一个大大的白眼。  
24 因恶劣天气被困在家里  
北京下了一场特大暴雨，从窗外看去，积水已经过膝了。然而雨还在下，豆大的雨点拍在玻璃窗上，看样子根本就没法出门。  
“咋整？下这么大雨门都出不了，没法上冰啊。”隋文静站在窗边一边看着雨一边跟韩聪说。  
“在家能练啥……这地方忒小了，也就练练托举？”  
“韩聪哥你不看看这挑高……你举着我怕是都要碰着吊灯了。”  
“你那有没有瑜伽垫？咱练练体能呗。”  
“聪哥，不带你这样的好么？你这练了俩小时还不让人休息。”过了两个多小时，隋文静瘫在瑜伽垫上喘着气跟韩聪说。  
“行吧，那休息一会。”于是韩聪看着隋文静翻起了不知道啥时候被她扔在沙发上的书。  



End file.
